The Showdown
by Rosa Louise
Summary: This is an unrealistic fic about an all out brawl between Ana Lucia and Kate. What do get when you mix a deserted island, one handsome doctor, a cop and a convict? ABSOLUTE INSANITY! Rated for strong language and violence.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, but I do own all the awesome fight moves, including my patented roundhouse punch and uppercut combination. It's called the Black Rose because I tried it on my sparring partner who received a black eye that looked like a rose. Hence the name, Black Rose. Enjoy!

**The Showdown**

_A Ferocious Fight between Kate and Ana-Lucia_

_She's dangerous._

Ana-Lucia glared at the island's resident beauty. She knew Jack had feelings for this little wisp of a girl, this Kate.

_I know her from somewhere._

Well, she didn't look all that dangerous. Ana was sure she could take that little snippet down. She weighed like, what, ninety pounds? Ana was always a hot head. But she couldn't let jealousy get the best of her. Even if this Kate ruined her chances with Jack, even if Ana-Lucia always knew that Jack loved her.

_I was just a rebound._

But Ana-Lucia couldn't help but seethe with fury when she saw Kate with him, holding his hand, making him smile, and kissing him upon occasion, when she thought no one was watching. But Ana was watching.

_Bitch._

She would mutter under her breath bitterly. Her hate towards Kate was superficial, she knew, because Kate had never done anything directly to her, but it didn't matter. She hated Kate.

_Calm down. It's not like we were in high school anymore._

So when Ana saw Kate walk into the jungle, she just had to confront her about her predicament, and talk about it like civilized adults.

_Sure._

* * *

"Hey," called Ana-Lucia, seeing Kate picking fruit off the trees. Kate was walking along the branches that were at least twenty feet from the ground as if she was on a sidewalk.

_Wow. She climbs really high._

"Hey," answered Kate, her eyes guarded.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Hang on."

Kate climbed down quickly, jumped the last eight feet, and landed cleanly on her feet.

_Showoff._

"What's up?" Kate inquired, curious about what Ana-Lucia had to say to her.

_What could we possibly have to talk about?_

"Well, I see you and Jack have been spending a lot of time together, and I'm usually not one to get into other people's business, but I just have to ask. Do you and Jack have something going on?"

"I don't see how you have any right to inquire about my affairs, but let's get one thing straight. Jack is with me. That's it."

"Uh-huh. So do you know who he came straight to after you kissed him? Me. That's got to tell you something."

"No, I don't see how that has anything to do with our relationship."

Ana-Lucia wasn't usually one to look for fights, but hey this bitch deserved it.

_Jack is mine._

"Oh, But I'm sure Jack will be interested how right after you kissed him, you ran right to that hillbilly, Sawyer. Are you that much of a whore that you're not content with one guy?"

Kate's eyes blazed with fury and she threw herself at Ana-Lucia with all the force in her wiry frame. Ana-Lucia was caught completely off guard and could not return quickly enough. She was surprised with the strength that Kate possessed.

_Okay. Not a pushover._

* * *

Kate threw a roundhouse punch to Ana-Lucia's face and followed with a quick uppercut to her ribs, making her double over in pain. Ana-Lucia recovered quickly and returned with a punch of her own. Kate aimed a kick at her shins, which Ana-Lucia anticipated. Kate could not be deterred and followed with a series of blows directed on Ana-Lucia's upper body. But Ana-Lucia was every bit as tough as she seemed and tackled Kate to the ground.

_Oh hell no. I didn't fight cops and criminal alike to be bested by this Ana-Lucia, _thought Kate.

Pushing Ana-Lucia with every ounce of strength she had, Kate kicked her in the stomach, and jumped to her feet. Dodging a blow to the face from Ana-Lucia, Kate came in and crashed in elbow into her chin.

Lights danced around Ana-Lucia eyes, and she felt herself fall over in obvious defeat.

_Damn it._

"Who the hell are you, _bitch_? A professional wrestler?"

"Try ex-convict, _dyke_" Kate spat.

Something clicked in Ana-Lucia's brain.

_Shit._

_How the fuck did I not recognize her?_

Kate saw realization dawn on Ana-Lucia face. She smirked.

"Kate Austin," Ana-Lucia breathed.

She got up slowly.

_She's wanted for first degree murder. I'm going to make the next few minutes hell for her._

They circled each other, waiting for just the right moment. A branch rustled in the jungle somewhere and Kate's concentration slipped for less than a second, but that's all Ana-Lucia needed for the advantage. She charged at Kate with a blow directly to her to her chest. Winded, Kate fell to the ground, but kicked at Ana-Lucia's legs. She fell, landing hard on her back. They both got up quickly, punching, scratching, pulling, anything to cause the other pain.

Hearing chaos erupting in the jungle, Jack, Sayid, Locke, and Sawyer ran into the trees, fearing an attack from the Others. What they found were two women fighting ferociously. All men were taken aback. After about a second of shocked silence, the men sprung into action. Jack and Locke grabbed hold of Kate, while Sayid and Sawyer restrained Ana-Lucia.

"What the hell has gotten into you two!" Jack yelled.

"Man, this reminds of mud wrestling in the South. Too bad y'all weren't naked!" said Sawyer.

Locke grimaced in disgust.

"Get the fuck off me," snarled Ana-Lucia, roughly pulling herself free of Sawyer and Sayid. She stalked off into the jungle, leaving Kate alone with the men. They turned to her.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Sayid asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Kate, walking towards the beach.

Jack, Locke, Sawyer, and Sayid agreed to leave it until the morning.

The end.

* * *

A/N: I know this story is absolutely INSANE and nothing like this will ever happen in Lost. It just came to me, while I was feeling kind of violent. LOL. It's definitely not my best fanfic, but is the funniest. Cheers! 


End file.
